Los cuatro Ángeles
by EDCGV
Summary: TK, Kari, Erin y Kaede son llamados al mundo digital; quenes sön los nuevos enemigos? Takari OccxOcc y más parejas
1. Chapter 1

prologo

Tk se dirigía hacia el ascensor hoy sería su primer día de clases en Japón después de que se marchase a París, por fin había vuelto y una inmensa felicidad le invadía al saber que por fin podría ver a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos color miel, la chica que lo había cautivado, la digielegida de la Luz, Hikari Kamiya, o como a ella le gustaba que la llamasen Kari...  
-Primo te veo un poco raro hoy..., no será que vuelves a pensar en tu novia de la infancia, eeeeh?.-preguntó un joven de su misma edad de ojos azules y pelo negro sacandolo de sus pensamientos.  
-Erin ella no es i novia..., además a lo mejor ella ya tiene a alguien más y para finalizar Japón es muy grande, y no se si ella se ha mudado o aún sigue aquí.-dijo Tk con una pequeña expresión de tristeza en su rostro.  
-Animate primo, mientrás estes cerca de mí tendrás suerte.-dijo Erin mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro en forma de apollo.  
-Y tu como estás tan seguro?.- preguntó Tk alzando una ceja.  
-Bueno..., yo..., ¿es cuestión de suerte?.-dijo Erin un poco incomodo mientras apretaba un objeto fuertemente dentro de su bolsillo.  
-Yaaaa, clarooo...-dijo TK un poco intrigad por la respuesta de su primo. ''me esconde algo'' se dijo a si mismo.- Dime Erin, tu no estás nervioso, podras ver a tu novia pronto.- dijo TK haciendo que su primo se sonrojase.  
-ELLA no es mi novia..., mira el ascensor se está abriendo, entremos.-dijo Erin muy sonrojado mientras Tk lo seguía riéndose por la reacción de este.  
-Perdón, soys nuevos en el bloque?.- preguntó una niña de más o menos su edad, con anteojos (gafas) y pelo violeta.  
-Si mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero podéis llamarme TK, y el es mi primo Erin Takaishi.-Erin se limitó a saludar con la mano mientras aún seguía intentando esconder su sonrojo.  
-Encantada, yo me llamo NOMBRE pero todos me llaman Yolei y este de aquí es Cody.  
-Encantado de conocerlos.- dijo el pequeño mientras hacía una reverencia.  
Tk y Erin le debolvieron la reverencia mientras subían en el ascensor y se dirigían a la ultima planta.  
-Tk, Erin, vais al colegio de odaiba?.-preguntó Yolei.  
-Si pero mi primo, el genio del baloncesto se olvidó el mapa en un parque.- dijo Erin.  
-Si hubieses estado tan embobado mirando a tu novia, esto no hubiera pasado, además el que se dejó el mapa fuiste tú en la cancha de Football.-dijo Tk en un intento de defenderse.  
-Chicos no se preocupen, nosotros también nos dirigimos hacia allí, así que les enseñaremos el camino.-dijo Yoley con una gotita al estilo anime al ver a sus nuevos ''amigos'' peleandose por una tontería.  
-Gracias Yolei, te deberemos una.-dijo TK sonriendole.  
-Pero antes, tengo que ir a buscar a una amiga mía para dirigirnos a la escuela.-dijo Yolei  
-No hay problema. Por cierto, este sitio queda cerca del colegio?.-preguntó Erin mientras le entrebaba un papel que se sacó del bolsillo.  
-Si, justo es donde vamos a buscar a mi amiga.- dijo Yolei.- Por curiosidad, por que quieres ir allí?- Preguntó un poco extrañada.  
-Es porqué su novia vive alló.-dijo TK con intención de molestar mas a su primo.  
- ELLA no es mi novia, es solo una amiga de la infancia..., mi mejor amiga..., solo eso.-dijo ahora si con una sonrisa triste.  
No preguntaron más y se dirigieron hacia allí. Al llegar algo le llamó la atención a TK, el timbre donde Yolei tenía escrito un apellido muy conocido para TK. Kamiya.


	2. Chapter 2

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**-Gracias Yolei, te deberemos una.-dijo TK sonriéndole.**  
**-Pero antes, tengo que ir a buscar a una amiga mía para dirigirnos a la escuela.-dijo Yolei**  
**-No hay problema. Por cierto, este sitio queda cerca del colegio?.-preguntó Erin mientras le entregaba un papel que se sacó del bolsillo.**  
**-Si, justo es donde vamos a buscar a mi amiga.- dijo Yolei.- Por curiosidad, por que quieres ir allí?- Preguntó un poco extrañada.**  
**-Es porqué su novia vive allí.-dijo TK con intención de molestar mas a su primo.**  
**- ELLA no es mi novia, es solo una amiga de la infancia..., mi mejor amiga..., solo eso.-dijo ahora si con una sonrisa triste.**  
**No preguntaron más y se dirigieron hacia allí. Al llegar algo le llamó la atención a TK, el timbre donde Yolei tenía escrito un apellido muy conocido para TK. Kamiya.**

**Y ahora...**

-No puede ser..-murmuró TK por lo bajo.  
Erin lo escuchó y se fijó en lo que su primo estaba observando y entonces una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro. Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel bajaba las escaleras hablando alegremente con una chica de cabello azabache y ojos turquesa.  
TK y Erin se quedaron embobados mirando a las dos chicas.  
La chica de pelo castaño se giró y al ver a TK se sorprendió.  
-TK?-pregunto Kari. en un susurro.  
-Kari.-dijo TK de igual manera.  
La otra chica se giró y miró hacia Erin.  
-Erin! has sabido encontrar mi casa? Es raro de ti que no te pierdas.-dijo la chica alegremente.  
-Muy graciosa Kaede, ya sabes que lo de la última vez no fue mi culpa.-dijo Erin también contento de poder ver a su amiga de nuevo.  
Yolei observó como TK y Kari se miraban y una idea apareció en su mente. Se acercó sigilosamente y empujó a TK hacia Kari, probocando que los dos jóvenes se cayeran. TK apoyó sus manos a los dos lados de la cabeza de Kari con tal de no aplastarla. Quedaron en una postura muy comprometedora.  
-Primo, yo ya sabía que echamos de menos a tu novia pero no sabía que la echaras tanto de menos.-dijo Erin.  
Tk y Kari se sonrojaron al oír lo que había dicho Erin. Tk se levantó y le dió la mano a Kari para ayudarla.  
-Perdón Kari.-dijo TK aun sonrojado.  
-Tranquilo no ha sido culpa tuya... Yolei por qué has empujado a TK?.-preguntó Kari.  
-Es que os veía tan embobados que decidí ayudar a la parejita..., por cierto..., de que os conocéis?.-dijo Yolei refiriéndose a los cuatro.  
-Cierto hemos venido a buscarte Kari y resulta que los chicos nuevos venían aquí a por una amiga suya.-dijo Cody desde atrás provocando que los cinco adolescentes se asustasen.  
-CODY, DESDE CUANDO LLEVAS AHÍ-preguntó Yolei con una mano encima de la zona donde se encuentra el corazón.  
-Yolei, salí de casa con todos ustedes.-respondió Cody.  
-Lo siento lo olvidé.-dijo una Yoley ya más calmada.  
-Bueno empezaré por presentarme, mi nombre es Hitsumiko Kaede, y por lo que a mi respecta, yo solo conozco a Erin, él y yo somos amigos de la infáncia. A Hikari la acabo de conocer y nos hemos hecho amigas.-dijo Kaede.  
-Yolei, te acuerdas cuando te contaba historias de mi amigo de la infancia? Él es Takeru.-dijo Kari señalando a TK.  
-Así que tu eres el ''famoso Takeru''? Kari estaba todo el día hablando sobre tí.-dijo Yolei con intención de chinchar a los jóvenes.  
Kari y TK se sonrojaron aun más.  
-Será mejor que nos marchemos si no queremos llegar tarde.-dijo Cody asustando una vez mas a los presentes.  
-CODY, POR FAVOR, DEJA DE HACER ESO!.-gritó Yolei.  
-Yolei, Cody tiene razón. TK que te parece si a la hora del recreo nos ponemos al día?-dijo Kari.  
-Por mi perfecto.-le sonrió TK.  
Los cinco andaron hacia la escuela y a la entrada se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.  
-Kari, podrías guardarme dos asientos detrás de tí?-preguntó Kaede.  
-Claro no hay problema. Uno para ti y otro para Erin, verdad?.-  
-Sí.-  
Kari se dirigió hacia su salón mientras TK, Erin y Kaede se dirigían a la oficina de la directora para informar al profesorado de su presencia.  
Kari se sentó en un pupitre cerca de la bentana . Puso algunos libros en los pupitres de atrás y su mochila en el pupitre de su lado.  
-Yagami.-una voz dijo.-Yagami me guardaste sitio?.-preguntó un niño de cabello castaño rojizo puntiagudo y que llevaba unos goggles en la cabeza.  
-No, lo siento Motomilla, pero estos sitios son para mi amigo.- dijo Kari.  
-En ese caso me sentaré atrás tuyo.-dijo Motomilla.  
''Dios este niño nunca para de molestar, pero tengo que ser buena con él ya que Tai es su idolo.''  
-Motomilla, los de atrás también están reservados.-respondió Kari con una sonrisa falsa.  
''Sí! Yagami me ha sonreído, pronto Davis Motomilla logrará conquistar el amor de su vida'' pensó alegre Davis.  
-Chicos siéntense, hoy me gustaría tener el placer de presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, Hitsumiko Kaede, Takaishi Erin y Takaishi Takeru. Por favor sientense donde quieran.-les indicó el profesor.  
Las chicas de la clase se quedaron asombradas con los Takaishis, y todas ellas esperaban que alguno de ellos se les sentase al lado. Los hombres en cambio solo miraban a Kaede, y eso enfadaba a Erin.  
-Gracias por guardarnos el sitio Kari.-dijo TK mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
-No hay de qué.-dijo Kari mientras le sonreía dulcemente a TK.  
Erin y Kaede se sentaron justo detrás de ellos mientras le devolvían los libros a Kari.  
''Que se ha creído el chico nuevo, llamando a Yagami tan informalmente. Si él lo puede hacer yo también lo haré'' pensó Davis, mientras miraba con profundo odio al rubio Takaishi.


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**-Chicos siéntense, hoy me gustaría tener el placer de presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, **  
**Hitsumiko Kaede, Takaishi Erin y Takaishi Takeru. Por favor sientense donde quieran.-les indicó el **  
**profesor.**  
**Las chicas de la clase se quedaron asombradas con los Takaishis, y todas ellas esperaban que alguno **  
**de ellos se les sentase al lado. Los hombres en cambio solo miraban a Kaede, y eso enfadaba a Erin.**  
**-Gracias por guardarnos el sitio Kari.-dijo TK mientras se sentaba a su lado.**  
**-No hay de qué.-dijo Kari mientras le sonreía dulcemente a TK.**  
**Erin y Kaede se sentaron justo detrás de ellos mientras le devolvían los libros a Kari.**  
**''Que se ha creído el chico nuevo, llamando a Yagami tan informalmente. Si él lo puede hacer yo **  
**también lo haré'' pensó Davis, mientras miraba con profundo odio al rubio Takaishi.**

**Y ahora...**

Takeru se encontraba en las taquillas hablando con Kari.  
-Entonces TK, te quedarás a vivir en Odaiba para siempre?-Preguntó una alegre Kari.  
-Sí, a mi madre le ha salido un trabajo permanente aquí, así seguro que os podré ver a todos mas a  
menudo.-respondió TK feliz.-Oye Karin, no esperaba verte tan crecida.-dijo Este sonriendo.  
-OYE TU, QUIEN TE CREES HABLÁNDOLE A SI A MI KARI.-dijo Davis mientras corría al  
''rescate de su Karin''.  
-Motomiya, yo no soy tu nada y odio a los chocos que faltan el respeto a la gente como tú.-dijo Kari  
mientras le daba la espalda.  
-Pero Yagami, no ves que este sujeto te estaba molestando?-dijo Davis.  
-Él, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia Takeru Takaishi, y lo llamamos TK, así que un poco mas de  
respeto.-dijo Kari aun dándole la espalda.  
TK miraba la escena algo extrañado.  
-Motomiya, verdad?.-dijo TK.-Soy Takeru, pero si quieres puedes llámame TK. Espero que seas mi  
amigo.-dijo TK mientras le daba la mano y le sonreía.  
-NO PIENSO SER AMIGO DE ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERE ROBAR A MI KARIN.-gritó  
Davis alzando el puño con intención de pegar a TK.  
-Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Kari, ella no es tuya.-dijo TK mientras le apretaba el puño y se lo  
retorcía de tal manera que obligó a Davis a agacharse.  
-TK, suéltalo ya, no crees que ya es suficiente?-preguntó Erin que se acercaba a ellos junto a Kaede.  
TK soltó a Davis y se fue junto a su primo y sus dos acompañantes hacia la azotea del instituto.  
-TAKERU TAKAISHI, ME LAS PAGARAAAAAS-se oyó a Davis gritar a lo lejos.

Kari guiaba a los chicos hacia la azotea ya que era su primer día en el instituto. Cuando pararon cerca  
de la sala de los ordenadores se dieron cuenta que sus bolsillos empezaban a brillar.  
-Kari, es lo que creo que es?-pregunto TK.  
-Primo... que es lo que te brilla en el bolsillo?-preguntó Erin.  
-Lo mismo te podría estar preguntando yo a ti.-le respondió este.  
-No hay tiempo para vuestras tonterías. Takeru-kun, Hikari-chan... ustedes también tienen  
esto?-preguntó Kaede mientras mostraba su dispositivo digital.  
TK y Kari se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo y sacaron los suyos, Erin también hizo lo mismo.  
-Entonces vosotros sois dos de los ocho digielegidos que luchaban contra el mal?-preguntó Erin.  
-Si, y vosotros como es que sabéis eso?.-preguntó TK.  
-Un viejo nos lo dijo mientras nos tenía recolectando unas esferas para no se que chorra...-Erin fue  
interrumpido por un golpe de Kaede.-AAAUUUGH, por qué has hecho eso.-dijo mientras se  
sujetaba la cabeza.  
-EXPLICA LAS COSAS DEBIDAMENTE.-chilló Kaede.-Lo que Erin quería decir, es que Genai  
nos explicó que en un lugar lejano del digimundo ocho niños elegidos estaban luchando contra el mal y  
que mientras nosotros debíamos recolectar las esferas del poder de los emblemas que os ayudarían a  
batallar contra el mal.-explicó Kaede.  
-Eso tiene sentido ya que los emblemas se activaban con una luz.-dijo Kari.  
-Por que mejor no vamos a la sala de los ordenadores y miramos a ver que pasa?-preguntó Erin aun  
sobándose la zona afectada por el golpe.  
Los cuatro entraron a la sala y siete luces salieron disparadas de una de las pantallas que había dentro.  
Cuatro de las luces entraron en los Digivice mientras otras tres salían volando hacia fuera.  
Los Digivice se vieron afectados por la luz y empezaron a canviar de forma.  
-Que se supone que acaba de pasar?.-peguntó Kari.  
-Creo que una nueva amenaza se acerca... es la única forma de explicar el cambio en los  
Digivice.-dijo Kaede.  
-Y las otras tres luces donde se supone que han ido?-preguntó Erin.  
-No lo se... pero será mejor ir a averiguarlo.-dijo TK.  
Todos salieron fuera de la sala para ver si podían encontrar algún rastro de las tres luces que habían  
desaparecido en medio de un instituto lleno de gente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D sus comentarios me alegran el día.**_

**En el capítulo anterior...**

**Los cuatro entraron a la sala y siete luces salieron disparadas de una de las pantallas que había dentro. Cuatro de las luces entraron en los Digivice mientras otras tres salían volando hacia fuera.**  
**Los Digivice se vieron afectados por la luz y empezaron a cambiar de forma.**  
**-Que se supone que acaba de pasar?.-peguntó Kari.**  
**-Creo que una nueva amenaza se acerca... es la única forma de explicar el cambio en los Digivice.-dijo Kaede.**  
**-Y las otras tres luces donde se supone que han ido?-preguntó Erin.**  
**-No lo se... pero será mejor ir a averiguarlo.-dijo TK.**  
**Todos salieron fuera de la sala para ver si podían encontrar algún rastro de las tres luces que habían desaparecido en medio de un instituto lleno de gente.**

**Y ahora...**

Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos  
-Es Yolei-dijo Kari mientras corría hacia el origen del grito. Los demás la seguían. Cuando giraron la esquina vieron a Yolei sentada en el suelo junto a Cody.  
-Yolei, que te ha pasado?-preguntó Kari con preocupación  
-No lo se..., estaba andando junto a Cody y de repente unas luces han venido hacia nosotros y una de ellas me ha tirado al suelo y ahora tengo este tipo de cosa en la mano.-dijo mientras mostraba un Digivice.  
-Yo también tengo uno.-dijo Cody mostrando otro.  
-Genial esto nos ahorra mucho trabajo.-dijo Erin.-Ahora solo hay que esperar y... AAAAIII. KAEDE PUEDES DEJAR DE PEGARME.-dijo mientras se sobaba un chichón.  
-Pareces tonto Erin, cuantas luces salieron?-dijo Kaede muy enfadada.  
-Tres?.-dijo Erin con algo de miedo.  
-Correcto, y cuantos Digivece ves aquí?.-dijo Kaede con mal humor.  
-amm... contando los nuestros?.-dijo Erin mientras se escondía detrás de su primo.  
a Kaede ya le salía una venita en la frente.  
-Kaede tranquilízate.-le dijo Kari.-Erin lo que Kaede quiere decir es que aun falta una luz y no hay tiempo para relajarse.-  
Yolei y Cody miraban la escena y se preguntaban de que estaban hablando.  
-Kari... que es un Digivice?-preguntó Yolei con una gotita en la frente.  
Kari miró a los demás buscando una aprobación para explicarlo todo. Los demás solo asintieron.  
Kari les estaba explicando sus aventuras en el Digimundo y Yolei y Cody la escuchaban con atención.  
-Kari, gracias por el cuento de hadas..., ahora te pediría la verdad.-dijo Yolei.  
-Inoue-san, lo que dice Hikari-chan es verdad.-dijo Kaede.  
-PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, DEBE HABER UNA EXPLICACIÓN LÓGICA PARA TODO ESTO.-dijo Yolei.-ademas has dicho que Izumi-san ha ido con vosotros..., el cree mucho en la lógica..., y algo así no es posible.-dijo un poco más calmada.  
-Kari y si llamamos a los demás para que vengan a ver que ha pasado? Seguro que si traemos a los mayores pueden explicarse mejor.-dijo TK.  
-Sí, ahora mismo los llamo.-dijo Kari mientras se alejaba.  
-Primo yo iré a ver si encuentro la luz que falta.-dijo Erin un poco más serio.  
-Yo le acompañaré.-dijo Kaede.  
TK solo asintió y vio como su primo y Kaede salían corriendo, luego fijó su mirada en Cody que no había dicho mucho.  
-Cody...mmm te encuentras bien?-preguntó finalmente.  
-Si..., solo que si lo que decís es verdad lo mas probable es que tengamos que ira a ese sitio para salvar a gente que no conocemos y estar alejados de nuestras familias durante mucho tiempo.-dijo él.  
-No te preocupes, ahora hablaremos con los mayores y veremos que pasa.-dijo TK.  
-TK, mi hermano dice que llamará a los demás y que a las 6 quedaremos todos en el parque.-dijo Kari.

**En las afueras del instituto...**

-Estúpido TP, porque ha tenido que aparecer y quitarme a mi chica.-refunfuñaba Davis.  
De golpe algo choca contra su cabeza.  
-QUIEN ME HA TIRADO UNA PIEDRA.-gritó mientras miraba a su alrededor..., no había nadie.  
Cuando fijó su mirada al suelo se dió cuenta de que había un tipo de aparato. Sus ojos se ensancharon.  
-SIIIII, CON ESTO AHORA SI QUE SERÉ COMO TAI, GRACIAS A ESTA HERMOSURA CONQUISTARÉ EL CORAZÓN DE MI QUERIDÍSIMA KARI.-dijo mientras corría hacia casa de Tai con el Digivice en la mano.

**En el parque...**

Erin y Kaede se habían reunido con los demás al no haber encontrado nada. Ahora todos estaban sentados en los bancos del parque.  
De golpe el teléfono de Kari empezó a sonar.  
-Si diga?.-contestó Kari.  
-Kari, soy yo Tai.-  
-Tai que pasa?, son las seis menos cinco y aun no hay nadie.-  
-Ahora estoy llegando con un invitado especial.-  
-Quien?-  
-KARI SOY YO dAVIS.  
-Motomiya llámame Kamiya... pásame a mi hermano-  
-Que pasa Kari?, no te gusta la sorpresa?-  
-LO QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER ES POR QUÉ MOTOMIYA ESTÁ CONTIGO-dijo Kari enfadada ganándose la atención de los demás.  
-Lo que pasa es que Davis ha venido a mi casa con un Digivice en la mano, pensé que esto os alegraría a todos.-  
-Genial..., lo que faltaba..., Motomiya un Digielegido.-dijo con sarcasmo.  
-Kari ahora llegamos al parque, chao.-dijo su hermano mientras colgaba.

-Kari, que quieres decir con que Motomiya es un Digielegido?-preguntó TK.  
-Pues que a partir de ahora tendremos no solo que lidiar con ''un supuesto'' enemigo sino que también con el estúpido de Motomiya.-dijo Kari con sarcasmo.  
-Y porqué Motomiya ha ido a ver a tu hermano?-preguntó Kaede.  
-Porqué Tai era el antiguo capitán de su equipo de Soccer y Motomiya siempre ha querido ser como él y Tai le contó ''sus aventuras en el Digimundo'' y Motomiya es como un clón de mi hermano.-dijo Kari.  
-Primo veo que te ha salido competencia ehhh?, ahora tendrás que lidiar con el hermano 2-dijo Erin. ese comentario se ganó dos miradas malvadas de TK y Kari que hicieron que este se escondiera tras Kaede.

_**Recuerden R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D sus comentarios me alegran el día.**_

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**En el parque...**

**Erin y Kaede se habían reunido con los demás al no haber encontrado nada. Ahora todos estaban sentados en los bancos del parque.**  
**De golpe el teléfono de Kari empezó a sonar.**  
**-Si diga?.-contestó Kari.**  
**-Kari, soy yo Tai.-**  
**-Tai que pasa?, son las seis menos cinco y aun no hay nadie.-**  
**-Ahora estoy llegando con un invitado especial.-**  
**-Quien?-**  
**-KARI SOY YO DAVIS.**  
**-Motomiya llámame Kamiya... pásame a mi hermano-**  
**-Que pasa Kari?, no te gusta la sorpresa?-**  
**-LO QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER ES POR QUÉ MOTOMIYA ESTÁ CONTIGO-dijo Kari enfadada ganándose la atención de los demás.**  
**-Lo que pasa es que Davis ha venido a mi casa con un Digivice en la mano, pensé que esto os alegraría a todos.-**  
**-Genial..., lo que faltaba..., Motomiya un Digielegido.-dijo con sarcasmo.**  
**-Kari ahora llegamos al parque, chao.-dijo su hermano mientras colgaba.**

**-Kari, que quieres decir con que Motomiya es un Digielegido?-preguntó TK.**  
**-Pues que a partir de ahora tendremos no solo que lidiar con ''un supuesto'' enemigo sino que también con el estúpido de Motomiya.-dijo Kari con sarcasmo.**  
**-Y porqué Motomiya ha ido a ver a tu hermano?-preguntó Kaede.**  
**-Porqué Tai era el antiguo capitán de su equipo de Soccer y Motomiya siempre ha querido ser como él y Tai le contó ''sus aventuras en el Digimundo'' y Motomiya es como un clón de mi hermano.-dijo Kari.**  
**-Primo veo que te ha salido competencia ehhh?, ahora tendrás que lidiar con el hermano 2-dijo Erin. ese comentario se ganó dos miradas malvadas de TK y Kari que hicieron que este se escondiera tras Kaede.**

**Y ahora...**

Los Digielegidos estaban sentados a la sombra de un gran cerezo.  
-Bién, ahora que estamos todos es el momento de las presentaciones... Emperezaré yo. Soy Taichi Kamiya, pero todos me llaman Tai, soy el capitán del equipo de soccer del instituto y el portador del Valor.-dijo Tai con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Mat.  
Mat suspiró resignado.  
-Yo soy Yamato Ishida y todos me llaman Mat, soy el vocalista de los Tenage Wolves y el portador de la Amistad.-finalizó Mat.  
-Yo soy Sora Takenouchi la portadora del Amor.-dijo Sora con una sonrisa.  
-Yo soy Koushiro Izumi, todos me llaman Izzi y soy el portador del Conocimiento.-  
-Yo soy Joe Kido el portador de la Confianza.-  
-Actualmente falta Mimi Tachikawa la portadora de la Sinceridad.-dijo Tai.  
-Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, todos me llaman TK y soy el portador de la Esperanza.-  
-Yo soy Hikari Kamiya, y mis amigos me llaman Kari, y soy la portadora de la Luz.-  
-Yo soy Erin Takaishi y soy el portador de la Justicia.-  
-Yo soy Kaede Hitsumiko la portadora del Equilibrio.-  
-Yo soy el grandísimo Daisuke Motomiya, pero todos me llaman Davis y seré el futuro novio de Kari.-dijo Davis con unas estrellitas en los ojos.  
-Ni en tus sueños Motomiya, como mucho seras el portador de la estupidez.-dijo Kari mirándolo con odio.  
-Yo soy Miyako Inoue, y todos me llaman Yolei.-  
-Yo soy Iori Hida y todos me llaman Cody.-  
-Bién ahora que ya nos hemos presentándome gustaría saber por que ustedes dicen ser portadores de emblemas.-dijo Tai apuntando a Erin y Kaede.  
-Sabes que es de mala educación señalar a las... AUGH Kaede porque siempre me pegas?.-dijo Erin mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
-Eres un tonto Erin, Kamiya-Sempai, perdona al imbécil de mi compañero, nosotros dos fuimos elegidos y lo único que nos mandaron hacer fue la misión de conseguir que los emblemas recuperasen su poder.-dijo Kaede.  
-Kaede, puedes llamarme Tai y no importa la actitud de Erin, de echo me recuerda a mí de joven.-dijo Tai riendo por lo bajo.  
-Pero Tai no era yo el que mas se parecía a ti?.-preguntó Davis.  
-Dejemos esos temas de lado.-interrumpió Izzi.-Mañana a las 5 p.m. quedaremos en la sala de los ordenadores de la escuela y nos dirigiremos hacia el Digimundo. Yolei podrías dejarme tu Digivice?-  
-Claro que sí, aquí lo tienes.-dijo Yolei mientras le daba el dispositivo.  
-Perdonen pero mañana tengo practica de Kendo y no podré ir.-dijo Cody.  
-Aghh se me olvidaba que yo tenía que ayudar a mi familia en la tienda.-añadió Yolei.  
-Bien ahora saldrán todos con escusas, solo digan los que pueden ir y ya.-dijo Erin.  
Sorprendentemente Kaede no lo golpeó, solo se limitó a alzar la mano. TK la alzó igual, Tai también, luego Kari y al ver que Kari alzaba la mano Davis también lo hizo.  
-Bien, entonces iremos Tai, TK, Kari, Erin Kaede y Davis. Yo no entraré, me limitaré a vigilar por si pasa algo. Dicho esto los Digielegidos se quedaron un rato más en el parque y luego se fueron a dormir.

**Al día siguiente...**

-Bien chicos, he estado observando y al parecer la puerta al Digimundo solo se abre con los nuevos Digivice.-dijo Izzi mientras encendía un PC y les hacía la demostración.  
-Genial ahora podre tener mi propio Digimon como Tai.-dijo Davis con estrellitas.  
-De verdad tiene que venir él.-dijo Erin un poco harto de Davis.  
-Aunque no lo creas opino igual que tú, este niño me saca de los nervios.-dijo Kari.  
-Bueno Tai podríamos entrar ahora no?.-Preguntó TK un poco ansioso de poder volver a ver a su pequeño amigo.  
-Sí, oye Izzi nosotros vamos tirando eh.-dijo Tai mientras daba un paso al frente.  
-NOOO TAI YO QUIERO SER EL PRIMERO.-dijo Davis mientras se lanzaba contra la pantalla del PC haciendo que esta se cayese pero que antes de tocar el suelo Kaede la aguantase.-AISH, porqué no se ha abierto.-dijo Davis mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Erin y TK empezaron a reir.  
-VES TK AHORA SABES PORQUE NO LO SOPORTO.-dijo Karin irritada.  
-Tai, te importa si pruebo yo a pasar primero?.-preguntó TK quien ahora tenia una mano sobre Kari para que se calmase.  
-Claro.-dijo Tai mientras Kaede situaba la pantalla en su lugar. TK avanzó hasta la pantalla y mostró su Digivice, de repente una luz envolvió a TK y lo hizo desaparecer.  
-Vamos hermano.-dijo Karin que puso su mano sobre el hombro de Tai y repitió los mismos pasos que TK haciendola desaparecer junto a él. Erin y Kaede hicieron lo mismo.  
-Acaso tu no ves?.-preguntó Izzi a Davis.  
-Sí.-dijo Davis mientras desaparecía.

**En el Digimundo...**

TK se observaba detenidamente, ya no llevaba su atuendo de siempre sinó que había sido reemplazado por un traje azul y una capa del mismo color.  
Kari llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y se veía igual de sorprendida que TK.  
-Que os ha pasado en la ropa?.-preguntó Tai extrañado al verse aun con el uniforme del instituto.  
-No lo se...-dijo TK mientras se sonrojaba al ver a Kari en aquel vestido.  
Erin y Kaede llegaron y se vieron también afectados por el cambio de atuendo. Erin llevaba un traje como el de TK pero en rojo y la capa roja, mientras que Kaede llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido.  
Al rato Davis apareció y se desmalló al ver a Kari con un vestido, le salía sangre por la nariz.  
-Po.., Porque tengo puesto un vestido.-dijo Kaede sonrojada.  
-Ei primo nuestros trajes molan mucho verdad?.-dijo Erin mientras admiraba su traje.

**En un lugar X...**

-Mi señor, hemos detectado un cambio en la energía del Digimundo.-  
-PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.-  
-Mi señor, me temo que los ángeles han despertado.-  
-NO PUEDE SER ELLOS TENDRÍAN QUE ESTAR MUERTOS.-  
-Mi señor, me temo que aun están vivos.  
-PUES ENCUENTRA LOS Y MÁTALOS ANTES DE QUE ''ELLA'' LOS ENCUENTRE.-  
-Sí, mi señor.-

_**Recuerden R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic y lo comentan :D sus comentarios me alegran el día._**

**En el anterior capítulo...**

**En el Digimundo...**

**TK se observaba detenidamente, ya no llevaba su atuendo de siempre sinó que había sido reemplazado por un **  
**traje azul y una capa del mismo color.**  
**Kari llevaba un vestido rosa pálido y se veía igual de sorprendida que TK.**  
**-Que os ha pasado en la ropa?.-preguntó Tai extrañado al verse aun con el uniforme del instituto.**  
**-No lo se...-dijo TK mientras se sonrojaba al ver a Kari en aquel vestido.**  
**Erin y Kaede llegaron y se vieron también afectados por el cambio de atuendo. Erin llevaba un traje como el de **  
**TK pero en rojo y la capa roja, mientras que Kaede llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido.**  
**Al rato Davis apareció y se desmalló al ver a Kari con un vestido, le salía sangre por la nariz.**  
**-Po.., Porque tengo puesto un vestido.-dijo Kaede sonrojada.**  
**-Ei primo nuestros trajes molan mucho verdad?.-dijo Erin mientras admiraba su traje.**

**En un lugar X...**

**-Mi señor, hemos detectado un cambio en la energía del Digimundo.-**  
**-PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE.-**  
**-Mi señor, me temo que los ángeles han despertado.-**  
**-NO PUEDE SER ELLOS TENDRÍAN QUE ESTAR MUERTOS.-**  
**-Mi señor, me temo que aun están vivos.**  
**-PUES ENCUENTRA LOS Y MÁTALOS ANTES DE QUE ''ELLA'' LOS ENCUENTRE.-**  
**-Sí, mi señor.-**

**Y ahora...**

**En el Digimundo...**

-Primo... acaso no me has escuchado?.-preguntó Erin mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el frente y vio que su  
primo estaba embobado mirando a Kari.-Que primo... te gusta lo que ves?.-preguntó Erin con una sonrisa  
pícara.  
**BAAANG**  
-No molestes Erin.-decía Kaede molesta. Erin iba a protestar pero en el momento que vio a Kaede en ese  
vestido se quedó paralizado.  
Davis se despertó y se dirigió hacia Kari con corazones en los ojos.  
-Kari te ves hermosa en ese vestido, ya sabía que te gustaba pero no hacia falta vestirte tan bién solo para  
mí.-dijo Davis mientras se acercaba más y más.  
-Motomiya, no me molestes.-decía Kari mientras se escondía detrás de TK. TK que había salido del trance  
puso un brazo protectivamente delante de Kari.  
-Davis, deja de mirarla así... no ves que la estas incomodando?.-dijo TK seriamente mientras Kari le regalaba  
una sonrisa.  
-No te metas FK no ves que solo es un poco tímida?.-dijo Davis intentando acercarse más pero esta vez fue  
Tai el que lo paró.  
-Oye Davis, es TK y deja en paz a mi hermana. Porcierto que les ha pasado a sus ropas?.-preguntó Tai.  
-No lo se Tai, pero no me gusta que las chicas vayan con vestidos, ya que si llegase algún peligro no podrían  
huir.-dijo TK.  
-Takeru-kun tiene razón, ya sabemos como de feas se pueden poner las cosas en el Digimundo.-dijo Kaede.  
-Tranquilas mi primo y yo os protegeremos de lo que sea, verdad TK?-dijo Erin muy seguro de si mismo.  
-OIGAN NO ME IGNOREN QUE AQUÍ EL QUE SERÁ MAS PODEROSO SERÉ YO- BIP. un pitido  
interrumpió a Davis.-que le pasa a este cacharro?.-preguntó Davis al ver la pantalla de su Digivice aparecía un  
puntito.  
-No lo se... pero será mejor que vayamos a ver lo que es.-dijo Tai.-Davis empieza a andar hacia donde señala  
el punto.-  
Dicho esto todos los niños empezaron a andar hacia una cueva. Pero se vieron interrumpidos por unos  
pequeños ''animalitos'' que andaban y corrían hacia ellos.  
-TAI/TK/KARI/ERIN/KAEDE.-gritaban los ''animalitos''  
-AGUMON/GATOMON/PATAMON/KITSUNEMON/TAIGAMON.-gritaron los niños menos Davis.  
Una especie de dinosaurio amarillo se dirigía corriendo hacia Tai, era Agumon.  
Una especie de gato con unos guantes en las patas delanteras se dirigía corriendo hacia Kari, era Gatomon.  
Una especie de cerdito naranja con alas se dirigía volando hacia TK, era Patamon.  
Una especie de tigre rojo en miniatura (tamaño gatito) corría hacia Erin, era Toramon.  
Una especie de zorro azul con un casco blanco con el simbolo del Ying y el Yan grabado en el corría hacia  
Kaede, era Kitsunemon.  
-Vaya, asi que estos son vuestros compañeros Digimon?.-preguntó Tai.  
-Sí, a que son una pasada?.-dijo Erin alegre mientras cogía a Toramon en brazos.  
-Son muy monos.-dijo Kari mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kitsunemon que se encontraba en los brazos de  
Kaede.  
-Todos son guays menos la patata voladora y el gatito rojo.-dijo Davis en tono despectivo.  
-Oye primo le arreo yo o te lo dejo a tí?.-preguntó Erin a TK.  
-Disparo de aire.-gritó Patamon mientras una bola de aire comprimido era disparada hacia el estomago de  
Davis dejándolo noqueado.-Nadie me llama patata.-dijo Patamon indignado.  
A todos (menos a Davis, el sigue K.O.) se les cayo una gotita al estilo anime.  
-Aghhh. que me pasó?.-preguntó Davis mientras despertaba y se rascaba la cabeza.  
-Vamos Davis tenemos que seguir adelante.-dijo Tai.-Eso va por todos.-  
-SÍ.- respondieron a la vez.  
El grupo de Destinados entró en la cueva donde pudieron ver una especie de huevo con el emblema del valor  
dibujado en él.  
-Mira Hermano, ese es tu emblema.-dijo Kari señalando al huevo.  
-Genial, voy a cogerlo.-dijo Tai mientras corría hacia el huevo e intentaba levantarlo sin resultado.-Pesa  
mucho.-  
-No lo sigas intentando, es inútil.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse vieron a una niña de larga cabellera  
rubia y ojos azules.  
-Quien eres?.-preguntó Tai.  
-Mi nombre no importa, solo he venidoa a advertir a los Ángeles sobre la terrible tragedia que se os  
avecina.-dijo la chica.-Tú, el monigote sin compañero Digimon, levanta el huevo.-dijo de manera fría a Davis.  
-Como que monigote, tu a mi no me das ordenes.-dijo Davis mientras se acercaba a la chica con intención de  
pegarla.  
-''Repulsión''.-dijo la chica mientras una ráfaga de aire invisible lanzaba por los aires a Davis mandándolo  
contra una pared.  
-Patamon esa ráfaga de aire ha golpeado mejor a Davis que la tuya.-dijo Erin en tono de broma.  
-Ángeles, tienen que venir conmigo a entrenar.-dijo la chica.  
-A quién te refieres con ''Ángeles''.-preguntó Tai.  
-Me refiero a los portadores de la Esperanza, de la Luz, de la Justícia y del Equilibrio.-finalizó la chica.  
-Para que nos quieres? DINOS QUIEN ERES?.-dijo TK.  
-Ángel del Norte, digamos que yo soy una enviada de Dios.-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los  
presentes.-Tengan.-dijo mientras materializaba cuatro huevos con los emblemas de la Esperanza, de la Luz, de  
la Justícia y del Equilibrio dibujados. Los cuatro ''Ángeles'' los agarraron y una potente luz los envolvió. Al  
disiparse la luz en vez de huevos se encontraban en su poder cuatro espadas y se desmayaron.-Portador del  
Valor haz que los nuevos niños elegidos busquen los emblemas restantes, yo me llevaré a mis señores los  
Ángeles al paraíso y los entrenaré. Cuando la oscuridad aparezca ellos estarán allí para pelear.-dicho esto la  
chica desapareció junto a los cuerpos de los cuatro Destinados.  
-NO TE VAYAS-gritó Tai pero ya era demasiado tarde.-MALDICIÓN.-dijo mientras golpeaba el suelo.

**En un lugar X...**

-Mi señor me temo que hemos llegado demasiado tarde, ''Ella'' los ha encontrado.-dijo un Digimon oscuro  
mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de una sombra.  
-ESO ES IMPERDONABLE.-gritó la sombra provocando un terremoto.  
-Le pido mis disculpas Mi señor.-  
-QUIERO QUE DESTRUYÁIS LOS EMBLEMAS DE LOS DESTINADOS-  
-Sí, Mí señor.-

_**Recuerden R&R**_


End file.
